


Right Here In My Arms

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Existential Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Professor Remus Lupin, Reminiscing, Remus doesn't know Sirius is innocent, Sirius Black in Azkaban, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Sirius is in Azkaban. Remus is at Hogwarts. While they may be worlds apart, they're still looking up at the same stars every night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Right Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> "My love…  
>  (Sun goes down and we are here together)  
> Is always with you  
>  (Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)  
> Whether near or far  
> How sweet to hold you  
>  (Stay with me and you can dream forever)
> 
> Right here in my arms tonight"

The small window, blocked with strong, enchanted metal bars, was something Sirius was damn grateful for. One of the only things, in fact. While'd he'd never enjoy anything about Azkaban, he couldn't discredit how lucky he felt to at least be able to see outside. And sure... roaring, salty oceans and gray skies? Not a nice sight. It was nighttime that mattered to him...

Remus also had his own small window, at his beside - though it would be considered large in comparison to Sirius's. It was here that he'd get lost in the stars, one of the few things that were enough to distract him from the books he loved to devour before he called it a night.

They were worlds apart, but every night, they were looking up at the same stars.

Sirius would always try to focus on the stars, not the moon. The moon's soft glow reminded him of too many things, but more than anything, it reminded him of what he had lost - he had lost Remus. 

The two had never broken up, no, but... it was sort of an unspoken break-up. After all, what was Remus supposed to do? Sirius would be in Azkaban for the rest of his life, and there was no way to contact him. Not only that, but the thought of Sirius betraying James... Remus didn't think he could ever forgive that. They'd lost each other, the two, and while part of Remus's heart ached for Sirius to return, he always reminded himself what Sirius had done. 

If only he knew.

It was a clear night, clouds nowhere to be found. Sirius had a clear view of all the constellations, which he'd nearly memorized by now - he'd even tattooed some of them onto himself. He tried shifting his attention to the change in patterns, but the moon wouldn't leave his line of vision, and he couldn't help but wonder what Remus was up to right now. He never could - no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget. 

It was sadly ironic. Sirius always swore that he and Remus were written in the stars. Yet with the chain of events that occurred, it seemed the universe was desperate to pull them apart. 

Remus didn't have as clear a view, the lights from Hogwarts making the stars less visible. But he still was able to point out Orion's Belt - which, much to his dismay, reminded him of his former lover. Sirius Orion Black. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he felt like he should, no part of him could hate the man. It just didn't feel right. And every time he thought he held some resentment, the stars would climb into the night sky as if to scold Remus and remind him of the truth.

He was still painfully in love with Sirius. 

Not that Sirius could know. All the dark-haired prison could imagine was how much Remus must hate him - and he didn't blame him. With the crimes he was accused of? The hatred would be valid. But despite his personal insecurities, he would always think of Remus as his lover.

If only star-crossed lovers could control the stars. Then, perhaps, they could write themselves a kinder fate.


End file.
